The Beach
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's go to the beach! Oneshot.


The Beach

Maureen lazily sat on Joanne's lap, her hand running through the lawyer's hair, her eyes roaming the loft, and landing on everyone. They were all just sitting there, cuddling with their lovers…with the exception of Mark, who was coddling his camera.

Finally unable to take the boredom anymore Maureen broke the all too quiet silence.

"So…speaking of sandcastles…who wants to build one?" The diva asked, causing all eyes to shift on her.

"I'll do anything to get out of the loft." Mimi replied, pretty much agreeing with Maureen.

"I'll do anything to see Mimi in a bikini, so I'm in too." Roger added, the drama queen's smile becoming a bit bigger.

_Mimi in a bikini and a shirtless Roger…hot…Joanne in a bikini…even hotter. _

Maureen's mind faded back out of her own thoughts when she felt Joanne's chest vibrate, indicating that she was talking.

"Sounds like fun honeybear."

"We agree too." Angel said for both her and Collins, since the professor was to busy sucking on Angel's neck.

"That just leaves you Mark…" Roger trailed as he glanced to the chair Mark was in, which was now empty. "Where'd he go?"

A second later Mark ran from his room wearing red swim trunks, a tank top, showing off his pale skin, with his camera in one hand, and a surfboard in the other. (Yes a surfboard.)

"I'm ready!" Mark shouted.

Everyone sat there in shock, silence once again filling the room, until Collins' heavy chuckle shattered it.

"Man you need to get some sun on that pale ass of yours!" Collins grinned widely.

"Well let's go to the beach then so I can." Mark said.

Once at the beach everyone jumped out of the vehicle, grabbed their stuff and ran for the sand.

"Last one there has to go down on me!" Maureen shouted with excitement as she ran for the perfect spot, everyone running behind her except Joanne who decided to walk, so she could be last.

Maureen grinned brightly, her arms flinging around Joanne's neck. "Pookie you lost, now you get the pleasure of having a little fun with me…"

"I can't wait." Joanne stated with a smirk, her lips momentarily connecting with Maureen's before she pulled away to lay out her towel.

"Volleyball anyone?" Roger asked as he held up a white ball, his eyes pointing towards a set up net.

"I'll play." Collins said.

Roger nodded, his eyes quickly averting to Mimi, who was already stripped down into her two piece bathing suit. "Umm…Mimi? Wow you look hot."

"Thanks." Mimi winked while she twirled around to show off her bikini. "And no thanks, I want to lay in the sun for a little bit."

"I'll play." Joanne said while pulling her shirt off, her bikini now revealed, the entire group gasping at her beautiful figure.

"Wow Jo…" Roger choked out, unable to take his eyes off of the lawyer. "You…you…umm have you been working out?"

Joanne smirked while she grabbed the ball from Roger. "Let's just play."

"We need another player to make it even." Collins said.

"Angel?" Roger asked.

"Where is Angel?" Maureen inquired as she looked around her group of friends.

Her eyes landed on, Mark who was loading on the sun block, lingering on Mimi who was getting ready to tan, glued on Roger who was now pulling off his shirt, stuck on her girlfriend who looked damn sexy in a bikini, fell on Collins who was trying to light a joint, and then falling her eyes focused on a guy who was standing a little to close to Collins, although Maureen had to admit this random guy was pretty cute.

"Umm…" Maureen pondered out loud, her finger pointing in the new guy's direction. "Who's that?"

"Chica it's me." The guy who was also known as Angel smiled.

"Who's me?" Maureen asked.

"Angel." Mimi replied. "She's out of drag…or should I say he?"

"Yes _he_ is out of drag." Angel nodded with a smirk while taking off his shirt so he was just in blue swim shorts. "I don't want tan lines. And yes I'll play a game of volleyball; Joanne and I against Collins and Roger."

"Wow…" Maureen nodded in approval. "Angel you look good!"

"Thanks sugar…so game on?" Angel asked the other for players.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Joanne said while she and Angel ran for the volleyball net.

Collins and Roger ran off behind Joanne and Angel, leaving Mark, Mimi and Maureen behind.

"Okay you guys." Mark said while taking his glasses off, and gently setting his camera down. "I'm going surfing."

Mimi and Maureen let out a snort, and just nodded, while Mark picked up his surfboard and ran for the water.

"Oh my god you guys look…" Roger said pointing out towards the water, the volleyball that was in the air hitting him on the head. "Ouch…" But that didn't seem to faze him, since the sight in front of him was way more interesting.

"Is that…" Joanne trailed, her eyes glued to the scene as well.

"Albino pumpkin head…" Collins answered.

"Wow…sugar surfs?" Angel said with wonder, while all four of them watched Mark ride the waves with his surfboard. The filmmaker was gliding smoothly until…

"OH!" All four of them grimaced, watching as he took a nose dive.

"Poor chica…" Angel sadly said, his arms wrapping around Collins' bare firm stomach.

"Doesn't chica mean girl?" Joanne asked

Angel nodded, while he watched Mark run out of the water like a little girl. "Yes…yes it does."

Back over by the towels, Maureen eyed Mark's camera, and then eyed the filmmaker as he re-entered the water for probably his tenth attempt at surfing. Slowly she reached out and picked it up an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Mimi…" Maureen called out, the dancer only giving off a mumble as she was to busy baking in the sun. Maureen stood up, and slapped the dancer's ass…hard. "I'll be right back."

Mimi squealed. "Why the hell did you slap me for?"

Maureen winked while she waltzed away. "I wanted to feel your ass through the little fabric of your bathing suit."

"You're a fucking pervert Johnson!" Mimi shouted, but her irritation was quickly gone, and a smile developed on her lips.

"Tell that to the smile on your face…" Maureen said before running off in a random direction, Marks camera in hand.

A little while later, Roger, Collins, Angel and Joanne came back to the towels. Roger lay down next to Mimi, giving her a firm kiss. Collins took a seat on his towel, and let Angel sit in between his legs, while Joanne looked around for Maureen.

"Umm…" Joanne began.

"She stole Mark's camera…" Mimi answered.

"I hope it was to capture Mark." Roger laughed as he once again witnessed the filmmaker wipeout. "That is going to hurt tomorrow!"

Ten minutes later, the diva bounced back with a satisfied smile on her face. "Who wants to build a sandcastle now?!"

"Where were you?" Joanne asked.

"You will all see later." Maureen said while she set the camera down.

Angel stood up grabbing a small toy shovel and bucket. "Let's go build that sandcastle."

A half hour later, the six of them built a decent sized sandcastle.

"That was fun." Roger smirked approving a job well done.

Just as the words left his mouth two little kids ran over, and knocked the sandcastle over. All six boho's gasped.

"You little brats!" Maureen shouted as she charged after them.

"Maureen…Maureen!" Joanne firmly said while wrapping her arms tightly around the drama queen. "They're only ten…"

"But they-" Maureen pouted.

"I know…its okay we can come back another time and build another one." Joanne said while placing a kiss on Maureen's lips.

"Such a kid." Mimi giggled, while throwing her arms around Roger. Roger leaned in placing a kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a long time.

Collins and Angel were already in a kiss of their own, causing gawks and taunts to be shouted.

"Relax, we're human!" Collins shouted at the people who disapproved. Surprisingly there were people who didn't mind and let them be. There were even a group of frat boys there who definitely didn't mind the sight of Joanne and Maureen kissing.

"I give up!" Mark whined as he tossed his surfboard to the ground, causing all couples to break apart.

"Let's go home then." Mimi suggested. "I think I got sunburn…"

"I'll rub lotion on ya…" Maureen offered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Okay." Mimi said with a smirk.

"Really?!" Maureen chirped.

"No." Mimi, Roger and Joanne all said at the same time.

Back at the loft, after everyone washed the sand off of them, they all snuggled in front of the projector to see what Maureen had video taped.

The video played out with normal Mark footage, and then went to Maureen footage. You could tell when it was Maureen too, since it was shaky, and she captured a few shots of girls in bikini's…particularly their breast, and a few men in Speedo's for that matter, the drama queen earning a hard slap on the shoulder from Joanne.

"Ow hey!" Maureen pouted, while rubbing her arm. "I filmed those breasts for you!" Her smile then returned. "And the Speedo's for Mark."

"Shut up…" Mark blushed, his eyes then widened at the sight that was now coming into focus, which was of him falling off of his surfboard, not only one time, or two times, but about ten times. "Maureen!"

Everyone burst out into laughter as they watched the video.

"Man Mark…you should go pro!" Collins shouted.

"Yeah…well at least I had fun!" Mark shouted.

"And you don't think we did?" Joanne laughed.

Mimi nodded while trying to catch her breath. "Who do you think we were watching all day long?!"

"You!" Roger laughed.

"Don't worry Marky…this video will shut everyone up in a second." Maureen winked.

Maureen was right; the entire group went silent as the camera caught a tall blonde girl walk up to Mark, and before anyone could even speak she started making out with him. Soon all eyes were glue on Mark.

"Dude!" Roger said. "She's hot!"

Mark nodded with triumph while he stood up. "Who's the sexy surfer now!" he shouted in their faces, and then proceeded to walk away.

"Still not you…" Mimi snorted, and the rest of the group burst out into another fit of laugher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This was for _GirlInTheMirror121_ she suggested I write a 'boho's go to the beach' story, so here it was, I hope it was fun! _GirlInTheMirror121 _also gave me the idea of giving Mark a surfboard...lol! I had fun with that!**

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
